


An Un-ideal Situation

by Daubennie



Series: Javier Pena [2]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daubennie/pseuds/Daubennie
Summary: Reader experiences something that forces her to make a tough decision
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader
Series: Javier Pena [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704355
Kudos: 9





	An Un-ideal Situation

(Y/N) woke up alone again that morning and she didn’t know whether he had even come home at all or stayed the night in his office but after a few moments of thought, she realised that she’d rather not know.

Her relationship with Javier was troubled to say the least and it had been for a while. (Y/N) knew he was occupied with catching Escobar and she was immensely proud of him and his colleagues but she felt suffocated and always on edge. They lived in Bogotá which was a hive for cartels and other criminals, most of which, she guessed worked for Escobar in some way and Javier’s face had been plastered on newspapers and news reports across the country leaving no doubt that Escobar and his sicarios knew who he was and that made her connection to him a dangerous one. 

She loved Javier, she really did but the current situation was tearing her heart in two. One part of her wanted to stay with him but the other half wanted to go back home.

She worked at the local hospital along with Steve’s wife, Connie and (Y/N) had gotten close to the women, she found solace in the only person who knew how she was feeling and what she was going through. Most of (Y/N)’s patients were victims of Escobar and his men. They were either innocent locals or they were from a smaller cartel that hadn’t bent at the knee for Escobar and because of this, she felt like she didn't have an escape. Whether she was at home with Javi or at work, she was suffocated by Escobar and whatever he left his imprint on.

As she made her way to work that morning, (Y/N) was distracted by her thoughts about Javier which meant that she wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings which was her biggest mistake. Too caught up in her head she didn’t hear the van speeding up to her or the door opening, she only knew she was in trouble when arms wrapped around her and pulled her backwards, a palm quickly fitting over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. (Y/N) was swiftly pulled into the back of the van, a piece of fabric quickly fitting over her eyes, another in her mouth forcing her jaw open along with her wrists and ankles being bound together, then she was knocked out by a harsh hit to the head.

(Y/N) woke up to the sound of voices muttering to each other but she struggled to make out what they were saying due to her pounding headache. As she blinked away the grogginess she realised that she was bound to a chair, her ankles were bound to the chair’s legs and her arms were pulled behind her back around the back of the chair and tied together but she realised that she wasn’t blinded or gagged.

(Y/N) groaned out loud as she tried to make sense of what was happening around her causing the voices to stop talking. 

“Oh! She’s awake~” A mocking voice called out as footsteps made their way towards her.

(Y/N) didn’t recognise the man who stood in front of her, “W-who are you? Why am I here?”

“You don’t know who I am? Your boyfriend didn’t tell you?”

(Y/N) felt nervous, she didn’t know if he was talking about Javier or perhaps mistaken her for a girlfriend of a random cartel member 

“I-i have no idea what you’re talking about.” (Y/N) harshly swallowed, “P-please--”

“Javier Peña, DEA agent.” The man smirked down at her, “You can’t lie to us.”

(Y/N) took a deep breath a tried to settle her racing heart and think clearly, she hoped she could lie and try to convince them that they’ve got the wrong person but that idea was killed struck off after they named Javi.

“Who are you?” She questioned.

“La Quica” The man smiled a nasty smile at her.

(Y/N) instantly felt sick, she knew who La Quica was and she knew he wasn’t good news and that she was in danger.

La Quica grinned as he spotted her change in expression before he started to frown, “Your boyfriend has been causing us a bit of trouble and we just want to send him a message.”

“And I’m the message.”

“There you go” La Quica gave her a malicious smile before slapping her across the face.

(Y/N) choked on the gasp that escaped her and felt her cheek burn from the slap. It wasn’t long until she was slapped again, this time her lip split open. She began to cry as the pain and situation settled in, she was most likely going to die today and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

The beatings continued and (Y/N) tried her hardest to dissociate from what was happening. She didn’t know how much time passed until he stopped but she was aware that her body hurt pretty much everywhere and she was bleeding.

(Y/N) winced as she let out a shaky breath, her ribs throbbing in pain, “Are you-- are you going to kill me?”

La Quica smirked and shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know, maybe.”

He then pulled out his phone and began to dial a number, grinning at her as he held the phone up to his ear. The person answered and they went back and forth a bit, (Y/N) could only hear what La Quica was saying but she knew he was having fun by the smile on his face. He then made his way over to where she was and held the phone up to her ear, she shot him a confused look but it quickly melted away when she heard the voice on the other side.

“(Y/N)?!” 

(Y/N) could hear the panic and fear in Javier’s voice as he shouted over the phone.

“Javi?”

La Quica snatched the phone away after that and brought it back to his ear, “You hear that? She’s alive but she won’t be for long, so you should get here fast.” 

La Quica hung up the call and looked down at her, “Your boyfriend is on his way, don’t know how long it’ll take him to find this place but it’ll be long enough so we can still have some fun.”

(Y/N) didn’t know when she passed out but she woke up to a hand gently clasping her face and fingers brushing over her cheek.

“Hey...hey wake up for me darlin’”

It was Javi. (Y/N) sobbed in relief.

“You’re okay, you’re okay. I’m here darlin’” 

“Javi...” (Y/N) whimpered

She fell into his embrace as he loosened the ropes tying her to the chair, he soothed her as she cried into his neck. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry mi amor.”

(Y/N) felt herself get lifted as Javi held her in his arms and left the building, soon after she was placed in the back of an ambulance. She didn’t pay attention to what was happening around her, focusing only on Javi’s hand in hers. She passed out again but this time when she woke up she was in the hospital and Javi was sat in the chair next to her bed.

As (Y/N) gazed at him, she made her mind up. She couldn’t do this anymore, her love for Javi didn’t outweigh the cons by being with him.

Javier looked up from the papers he was reading and saw that her eyes were open, “Hey, you’re awake.”

He pressed a kiss to her head and took her hand in his, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright.” She sent him a pained smile, “Javi, we-uh need to talk.”

Javier frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I can’t do this anymore, Javi.” (Y/N) blinked back her tears, “Being with you is too risky.”  
“(Y/N)-”

“I’m sorry, Javi but I can’t be with you anymore. I can’t live my life by being afraid to go outside. It’s not fair for me.”

Javier stuttered over his words, caught off guard, “I--, we don’t have to break up. You can go back to Texas and I’ll come back after we’ve got Escobar.”

(Y/N) shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks, “I know you, Javi. Escobar won’t be the end for you, once he’s gone there will be another cartel that pops up and you’ll be after them too. We should end this for good.”

“I’ll stop after Escobar, I promise.” Javier was begging.

“I can’t ask you for that Javi. I love you but we can’t-”

“Please!”

“I’m sorry, Javi.”

Javier clenched his jaw and nodded before he stormed out of the room, the door slamming shut loudly behind him causing (Y/N) to flinch. She loved him more than he could ever know but she couldn’t risk her life by staying in Colombia for any longer. It broke her heart but she had to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: nineteenninety-six


End file.
